Me and the Vampire
by Ogami Benjiro
Summary: Orihime Inoue gadis biasa yang mengharapkan seorang kekasih diusianya yang ke-17, akan tetapi yang datang didalam hidupnya seorang Raja Vampire nan tampan tapi sangat berbahaya. "Kau adalah pengantinku dan jangan coba-coba lari dariku" / "TIDAK!" Spesial Fic untuk X Jr. Warning : Typo, OOC, DLL. Mind RnR! Chapter 3 Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, baik jalan ceritanya, pair atau apapun Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan baca Fic ini. Langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal, marah dan merusak mata anda karna membaca Fic ini.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Inoue sudah memperingatkan dengan jelas. Jika tidak menyukai cerita ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langsung tekan tombol ****BACK****. Dari pada anda kesal, marah, dongkol, benci sama Inoue karna membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika masih nekat, Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan marah sama Inoue, setelah membaca Fic ini. Karena Inoue sudah memperingatkannya berulang-ulang kali.**

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair ini juga jalan ceritanya, Inoue mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak membacanya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Orihime Inoue hanyalah seorang gadis yatim piatu biasa dan tercatat sebagai murid kelas 2-A di SMA Karakura, dan diusianya yang sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan ini sama sekali belum memiliki seorang kekasih, bahkan Orihime tidak pernah mengalami pacaran satu kalipun didalam hidupnya.

Hal ini dikarenakan semua laki-laki tidak tertarik pada Orihime dan selalu menolak pernyataan cinta darinya, karena penampilan Orihime yang terlihat sangat kuno juga norak sekali bagi para anak laki-laki, bahkan gadis bermata abu-abu ini selalu mengepang satu rambutnya yang panjang yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya disekolah.

"Lihat…Kemarin aku dibelikan cincin oleh Mizuho-kun," pamer Senna pada teman-temannya.

"Wah! Bagus sekali cincimu, Senna," Menolly terlihat kagum dengan cincin milik Senna.

"Kau benar Menolly, pasti cincin ini mahal harganya," tambah Lolly yang merupakan teman baik dari Senna dan Menolly.

"Tentu saja Lolly, karena Mizuho-kun kan anak orang kaya," ujar Senna dengan penuh bangga pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kami jadi iri padamu Senna, andai saja Syazel bisa membelikan cincin seperti itu." sambung Menolly.

Ketiga gadis itu terlihat sangat asik membicarakan tentang cincin milik Senna juga membicangkan pacar mereka masing-masing, dan diam-diam tanpa mereka bertiga sadari kalau sejak tadi seorang gadis bermata abu-abu sedari tadi terus menguping obrolan Senna dan teman-temannya dari bangku belakang.

Dihati Orihime ada sedikit rasa iri saat mendengar perbincang ketiga teman-teman sekelasnya yang tengah asik membicarakan tentang kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Andai saja aku juga bisa memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan baik hati." batin Orihime.

Gadis bermata abu-abu ini terlihat meremas pelan novel kelasik yang tengah dibacanya saat ini, diam-diam didalam lubuk hatinya Orihime juga sangat ingin memiliki seorang kekasih dan mengalami kisah cinta seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Akan tetapi Tuhan belum bersikap baik padanya dan masih membiarkannya tetap sendiri.

Hari ini Orihime dan teman-teman sekelasnya tengah melakukan _study tour_ bersama dengan Ukitake _sensei_ dan Zaraki _sensei_, kesebuah museum kuno di kota Tokyo yang jarak kotanya lumayan jauh dari kota Orihime, Karakura.

"Anak-anak kita sudah sampai," teriak seorang pria paruh bayu bersurai putih panjang.

Semua murid terlihat merapihkan semua barang-barang mereka dan bergegas turun dari bis untuk berkumpul didepan museum nasional kota Tokyo, sementara itu Orihime terlihat turun paling belakangan dari bis, ia juga berdiri paling belakang dalam rombongan memasuki museum.

"Berbarislah yang rapih dan jangan sekali-kali mencoba keluar dari rombongan jika tidak ingin tertinggal atau tersesat." ujar Zaraki _sensei_.

"Baik pak." sahut para murid bersamaan.

Semua murid terlihat memasuki museum dengan tertib dan dipandu oleh seorang wanita cantik yang akan menjelaskan segala sesuatu mengenai benda bersejarah di museum ini. Orihime terlihat memperhatikan semua penjelasan dari sang pemandu museum dan mencatat hal yang menurut Orihime penting dan itu akan menjadi catatannya untuk pelajaran sejarahnya nanti.

Hingga rombongan kelasnya tiba disebuah lukisan kuno yang besar dan indah.

_The King of Darkness_, itulah yang tertulis disebuah lukisan besar seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam dengan kedua sayap berwarna hitam pekat seperti malam yang berada dipunggungnya kedua matanya terlihat terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang terikat oleh rantai besi panjang yang menjulur kebawah.

Lukisan besar pria tampan itu adalah sebuah karya dari seorang pendeta kuil suci dan lukisan itu sudah berusia 485 tahun dan termasuk benda peninggalan bersejarah.

Disaat pemandu museum menjelaskan tentang sejarah lukisan ini, Orihime terlihat terdiam terpaku menatap lukisan pria itu, hatinya terasa sedikit berdebar-debar menatap lukisan besar itu dan tanpa sadar Orihime berjalan mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya.

Tanpa diduga kalau seorang petugas keamanan museum mengetahui tindakannya dan berteriak pada Orihime.

"Nona jangan sentuh lukisan itu dengan tangan anda." teriak seorang penjaga museum.

**Sret…**

Tiba-tiba tangan Orihime terasa tergores sesuatu dan dari ujung telunjuk tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Akh!" rintih Orihime.

Orihime langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah kedalam mulutnya dan bergegas kembali kedalam rombongan sekolahnya, ternyata tanpa sadar ia terus berdiri didepan lukisan besar itu tanpa tahu kalau rombongan kelasnya sudah hampir selesai mengelilingi museum ini.

"Bodohnya aku!" rutuk Orihime dalam hatinya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, darah Orihime menetes dan menempel tepat digambar bibir lukisan pria itu dan tanpa diduga pria yang ada dilukisan itu membuka kedua matanya dan menampilkan iris _Emerald_ yang sangat indah.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Hime." ucap pria itu seraya menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan _study tour_ Orihime berakhir dan kini ia juga teman-temannya sudah tiba disekolah pada sore hari, bagi Orihime _study tour_ kali ini sangat menyenangkan juga menambah wawasannya mengenai sejarah dunia.

"Orihime," panggil seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kacamata.

Merasa dipanggil namanya, Orihime langsung menoleh dan melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya. Raut wajah Orihime terlihat berubah, gadis cantik ini tersenyum lembut menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Ishida-kun," sahut Orihime dengan ramah.

"Apakah kau ingin pulang, Orihime?" tanya Ishida seraya menghampiri Orihime.

"Ya," jawab Orihime dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Ishida terlihat mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Orihime.

Namun gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan itu terlihat tertegun sesaat dan tidak merespon ajakan dari teman baiknya itu.

"Mengapa kau diam saja Orihime, ayo kita pulang," Ishida meraih tangan Orihime dan menariknya untuk berjalan.

**Deg…Deg…Deg…**

Jantung Orihime terus berdebar-debar saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Ishida, pemuda yang diam-diam Orihime sukai sejak kecil. Akan tetapi cintanya tidak bisa ia ungkapkan pada pemuda tampan itu, yang merupakan ketua klub panahan disekolahnya ini karena.

"Ishida-kun…." seorang gadis cantik bersurai bersurai hitam terlihat berlari memeluk Ishida.

**BRUK…**

Ishida dan gadis cantik itu terlihat jatuh bersamaan karena Ishida tidak mampu menahan serangan pelukkan dari tunangannya itu.

"Nemu," seru Ishida.

"Kau jahat Ishida-kun, mengapa kau meninggalkanku pulang padahal kelas minum tehku belum selesai," ujar Nemu dengan bergelayut manja pada tunangannya itu.

"Haa~~" Orihime menghela nafasnya dengan cepat.

"Ishida-kun, aku bisa pulang sendirian. Sampai jumpa besok," pamit Orihime pada kedua sejoli itu.

"Orihime, tunggu." teriak Ishida yang berusaha mencegah kepergian dari Orihime, akan tetapi gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu sudah keburu pergi dengan cepat.

Karena keberadaan Nemu yang merupakan tunangan dari Ishida-lah yang membuat Orihime selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya pada teman kecilnya itu, Ishida sudah ditunangkan oleh keluarganya sejak kecil dengan Nemu Kurotsuchi yang merupakan anak dari rekan kerja sang ayah.

Hari ini Orihime tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya, ia pergi kesuper market untuk membeli bahan makanan dirumah, karen kulkasnya sudah mulai kosong. Setelah berkeliling super market akhirnya Orihime selesai membeli semua bahan makanan yang dibutuhkannya.

"Telur, susu, roti, selai kacang, nori, mayones dan daun bawang," Orihime terlihat mengecek kembali barang belanjaannya sesaat setelah membayar uang dikasir.

"Yap! Semuanya sudah lengkap." Orihime tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui belanjaannya sudah lengkap dan pas semua.

Gadis cantik ini berjalan keluar dari supermarket dengan menenteng sebuah kantong belanja berwarna putih, dan tanpa diduga saat berjalan melewati taman dekat rumahnya sekelompok pemuda nakal menghampiri Orihime.

Para pemuda nakal itu bukannya ingin menggoda atau mengajak jalan Orihime, akan tetapi mereka ingin merampok Orihime.

"Cepat serahkan semua uangmu jika ingin selamat," ancam seorang pemuda dengan meletakkan sebilah pisau dipipi Orihime.

Orihime menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat benda dingin dan tajam itu berada dipipi kanannya, akan tetapi Orihime juga tidak rela jika harus memberikan semua uang dan benda berharga yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian," tolak Orihime dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Berani benar kau, apa kau tidak takut kalau aku melukai wajahmu," pria itu mulai memainkan benda tajam ditangannya dengan lihainya.

Merasa terancam dengan reflek Orihime langsung mendorong juga menendang pemuda itu hingga jatuh kesakitan, karena tanpa sengaja selangkangannya ditendang oleh Orihime.

"Brengsek!" dengus salah satu teman pemuda nakal itu.

Melihat sikap dan tindakan dari Orihime membuat para pemuda itu marah dan berniat melakukan hal yang tidak baik pada Orihime.

"Dasar gadis jelek, akan kubuat wajahmu semakin jelek," pria itu mengayunkan pisaunya tepat kewajah Orihime.

**Pats…**

Seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam terlihat berdiri tiba-tiba dihadapan Orihime dan menahan tangan pemuda yang berniat melukai wajah Orihime, sementara itu kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah pria yang menolongnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Orihime dengan kaget.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sangat tipis melihat reaksi dari Orihime.

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur jika tak ingin wajah tam…."

**Krek…**

Terdengar suara patahan tangan dari pemuda itu dan tak lama suara jerit kesakitan keluar dari pemuda yang sedari tadi memegangi pisau lipat.

"AAAAA…" jerit pemuda itu dengan kesakitan.

**BUK…**

Pria tampan bersurai hitam ini memukul kencang perut pemuda yang ada dihadapannya hingga jatuh tersungkur ketanah dan tak sadarkan diri, ketiga orang dari teman pemuda itu terlihat menyerang pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ itu dengan bersamaan.

Akan tetapi dengan sekejab mata mereka bertiga langsung kalah dan tak sadarkan diri menerima pukulan dari pria tampan itu.

Tubuh Orihime terlihat gemetaran dan ia hanya bisa diam mematung melihat semuanya, seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa sangat kaku sekali dan tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Padahal Orihime ingin segera berlari secepat dan sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini, ia ingat betul dengan sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Pria tampan dengan iris berwarna hijau itu adalah, pria yang ada didalam lukisan yang ia lihat tadi siang dimuseum kuno dan Orihime sangat yakin sekali akan itu.

"Mustahil, apakah pria itu keluar dari dalam lukisan dan hidup?!" batin Orihime dalam hatinya.

"Tuhan lindungi aku," batin Orihime seraya berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ia-pun berhasil menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Dengan cepat Orihime langsung berlari sekuat tenaganya menjauh dari pria itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, karena Orihime merasa kalau pria itu sangatlah berbahaya sekali.

**Drap…Drap…Drap…**

Orihime berlari dengan kencang, merasa sudah cukup jauh berlari Orihime menghentikan larinya dan ia juga sudah terlihat kelelahan dan kehabisan nafas karena berlari terus.

"Haah…Haah…" hela Orihime dengan cepat, nafasnya terasa tak beraturan.

Akan tetapi pria tampan itu tiba-tiba tepat berada didepannya saat ini dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Orihime, "Halo Hime,"

Orihime membelakkan kedua matanya dan kaget luar biasa, "Bagaimana bisa pria ini ada disini?" tanya Orihime dalam hatinya.

Disaat Orihime hendak berlari lagi, pria itu menatap tajam Orihime dan seakan-akan tubuhnya menjadi kaku terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata dari pria bermata _Emerald_ itu.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Hime,"

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis Orihime, terlebih saat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya seraya menatapnya dengan penuh arti pada dirinya.

Pria tampan ini membelai wajah Orihime dan tubuhnya langsung merinding saat merasakan tangan dingin dari pria itu, pria itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Orihime dan semakin membuatnya ketakutan juga penasaran.

Dengan perlahan-lahan pria itu mendekatkan mulutnya kekuping Orihime dan berbisik sesuatu pada Orihime.

"Aku datang, Hime," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan taringnya.

**Slup…**

pria tampan itu terlihat menjilat leher Orihime seraya menyeringai memandangi leher putih jenjang milik Orihime.

"Dan aku sangat lapar sekali," tambah pria tampan itu dan tak lama ia menancapkan kedua taringnya tepat dileher Orihime.

"AA…" teriak Orihime tertahan karena mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh pria itu.

Orihime merasa lehernya terasa panas dan sakit, ia tidak tahu kalau pria yang datang menolongnya juga orang yang mirip dalam lukisan itu adalah seorang _Vampire_ yang menurutnya adalah sebuah tokoh khayalan fiksi dari buku-buku novel dan cerita yang biasa dibacanya diperpustakaan.

"Hmph…." erang Orihime yang menahan rasa sakit dilehernya.

Setelah menghisap darah Orihime selama beberapa menit, pria ini melepaskan taringnya dari leher Orihime seraya mengelap sisa darah dibibirnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merasa darahmu mengalir ditubuhku dan rasa dari darahmu sangat manis juga panas." ujar pria itu dengan wajah yang terlihat gembira.

Sementara itu Orihime terlihat sangat lemas juga kepalanya terasa sangat pusing karena darahnya banyak dihisap oleh pria itu.

"Apakah aku akan mati?" batin Orihime sesaat sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

**Bruk..**

Orihime jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti jika ini mimpi Orihime harap ia akah segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan jika ini adalah kenyataan maka bencalah baginya.

**Srek…**

Pria tampan ini terlihat meraih tubuh Orihime dan menggendong tubuh gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu ala _bridalstyle_, ia mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitamnya dan tak lama ia terbang membawanya tubuh Orihime yang tak sadarkan diri pergi kesuatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh!" lenguh Orihime dengan pelan.

Tak lama kedua matanya terbuka dan menampilkan manic abu-abunya, ia merasa sedikit silau dengan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam lewat celah jendela kamarnya.

"Sudah pagi ternyata," Orihime mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

"Huam…" Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Tiba-tiba ia langsung teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam, buru-buru Orihime memegangi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya untuk merasakan luka gigitan dari pria misterius juga menyeramkan tadi malam. Saat Orihime cek, ternyata lehernya mulus dan tidak terasa ada luka bekas gigitan sama sekali.

"Syukurlah, ternyata cuma mimpi," Orihime terlihat bernafas lega dengan berfikiran kalau kejadian tadi malam adalah sebuah mimpi belaka dan tidak nyata sama sekali.

Akan tetapi saat Orihime menoleh kekanan, ia mendapati seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam tengah duduk disebelahnya dan menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hime," sapanya seraya tersenyum lembut pada Orihime.

Orihime terdiam sesaat melihat senyum lebar dari pria itu dan tak lama kesadarannya kembali, wajah Orihime langsung terlihat pucat pasi saat melihat pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"AAAAA!" teriak Orihime dengan histeris dan ketakutan.

**TBC**

**A/N : Fic ini special Inoue buat untuk X Jr, mohon maaf kalau Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata bagus. Tapi Inoue sudah berusaha membuatnya dan mohon maaf juga kalau Fic ini Inoue buatnya lama sekali dan Fic ini mungkin akan menjadi beberapa chapter.**

**Bagi siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini, Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya Pleass…**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discl****a****imer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

_Vampire_ adalah sebuah tokoh dalam mitologi dan legenda yang hidup dengan memakan intisari kehidupan yang biasanya dalam bentuk darah dari mahkluk hidup lain. Dan mahkluk yang bernama _Vampire _itu hanya ada didalam cerita-cerita zaman dulu yang merupakan sebuah dongeng, buku cerita, novel juga sebuah filem.

Biasanya sosok _Vampire_ itu menyeramkan, dengan tubuh yang terlihat pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup, mereka juga tak tahan dengan sinar matahari, bawang putih juga benda-benda yang terbuat dari perak.

Namun sepertinya _Vampire_ yang ditemui oleh Orihime sangat jauh berbeda dari pandanganya atau penjelasan dari buku yang pernah dibacanya diperpustakaan. _Vampire_ yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sangat tampan dengan iris berwarna hijau namun kulit tubuhnya putih namun tak terlihat pucat malah seperti warna salju, putih bersih dan indah.

Dengan perlahan dan tubuh gemetaran Orihime mundur kebelakang menghindari pria itu yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"A-anda si-siapa? Dan me-mengapa bera-da di-dikamarku?" tanyanya ketakutan.

Pria tampan itu diam dan terus berjalan mendekat, "Aku yang menolongmu semalam,"

**Deg'**

Jantung Orihime langsung berdetak dengan cepat dan sekelebat bayangannya tentang kejadian tadi malam terlintas dibenaknya.

"Ja-jadi ya-yang semalam bu-bukanlah sebuah mimpi dan anda adalah..." Orihime menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang takut pria itu yang kini duduk manis didepannya seraya menatapnya penuh arti.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan menatapnya dengan intens lalu mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga Orihime, "Apa kau takut padaku _Hime_?" bisiknya dengan mesra.

**Cup'**

Tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra mencium bibir Orihime, kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna saat merasakan sensasi dingin dari bibir pria tampan ini.

"Hmphh..." erang Orihime dalam ciumannya.

**GYUT~~**

Uluiorra mengurung tubuh Orihime dalam pelukkan eratnya.

Setelah memagut bibir Orihime beberapa menit, pria itu melepaskan ciumannya namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Orihime.

"Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer, penguasa dari _Hueco Mundo_ yang merupakan tempat para _Vampire_, monster dan iblis." Ulquiorra memperkenalkan dirinya.

Orihime terdiam terpaku mendengarnya, saat hendak protes mengenai hal ini. Pria itu langsung menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengitimidasi.

"Kau adalah pengantinku, Ratu di istanaku," Ulquiorra membelai lembut wajah Orihime.

"Jangan coba berusaha menolak keinginanku ataupun mencoba lari dariku, jika ingin nyawamu selamat, _Hime_.'" Ancamnya dengan dingin.

**Glek'**

Orihime menelah ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan ini menatap ngeri pada Ulquiorra, dan merutuki keadaannya saat ini, karena terjerat oleh Raja _Vampire_ nan tampan ini. Memang doa yang pernah ia panjatkan di dalam kuil, ingin memiliki seorang pacar yang tampan juga keren, namun yang datang malah seorang pria tampan dengan penuh pesona tapi sangat berbahaya.

"_Ya, Tuhan tolong aku!" jerit Orihime dalam hati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini para petugas kepolisian terlihat tengah dan memeriksa tempat disimpannya lukisan kuno hasil karya seorang pendeta yang hilang kemarin malam, tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan yang terjadi diseketira tempat lukisan disimpan namun yang menjadi masalah adalah gambar pria yang ada didalam lukisan itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan hanya meninggalkan gambar rantai yang membelenggu tubuh pria itu.

Dan berita mengenai hal ini masuk dibanyak koran, majalah juga telivisi karena ini merupakan kejadian aneh dan langka mengingat yang hilang bukanlah lukisannya melainkan orang yang berada didalam lukisan itu.

Banyak orang yang bersepekulasi kalau itu mungkin itu tipuan dari penjahatnya dan tak sedikit yang mengaikatnnya dengan cerita mistik mengingat lukisan itu bukanlah lukisan sembarangan. Namun pihak kepolisian akan berusaha keras menemukan pelaku pencurian dan menangkapnya.

"Kapan kalian terakhir melihat lukisan pria itu masih ada ditempat ini?" tanya seorang polisi.

"Kemarin malam saat bertugas malam, saya masih melihatnya Inspektur Abarai, dan saat Museum dibuka pagi ini pria yang ada didalam lukisan sudah menghilang tanpa jejak." Jelas sang penjaga museum.

"Apa mungkin pria yang ada didalam lukisan itu keluar dengan sendirinya?!" ujar pria bersurai merah itu.

"Hahaha...Itu tidak mungkin Inspektur. Bagaimana-pun itu hanya sebuah lukisan bukanlah sebuah benda hidup," sahut penjaga Museum yang merasa kalau omongan dari Inspektur muda itu sebuah lelucon belaka.

"Tapi yang dilukisan itu bukanlah mahkluk biasa. Melainkan Raja _Vampire_," sahut seorang pria seorang pria bersurai hitam pendek yang merupakan kepala musuem ditempat ini.

Para petugas museum tertawa geli mendengarnya, "Apa? Raja _Vampire_?! Lucu sekali, di jaman seperti ini masih saja ada orang suka berkhayal,"

"Lalu apa kalian bisa jelaskan, bagaimana gambar pria yang ada dilukisan itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak!" tukasnya yang membuat semua orang terdiam dan tak lagi tertawa.

Para polisi terus menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam karena menurut mereka pencurian ini sangat rapih dan tak ada jejak sedikit-pun bahkan kamera pengawas yang berada didalam musuem tidak menangkap gambar apapun yang mencurigakan. Dan kasus ini merupakan tantang besar bagi pihak kepolisian kota Tokyo untuk menuntaskannya.

***#***

"Akhhh..." Rintih seorang gadis cantik saat lehernya digigit.

Tubuh gadis itu terlihat mengejang kesakitan dan lemas tak kala pria yang tengah menggigit lehernya ini menghisap darahnya.

**BRUK...**

Tubuh gadis itu jatuh tak bernyawa karena darahnya dihisap habis oleh pria itu setelah merenggut kesuciannya.

"Darahnya tidak enak sama sekali," pria ini mengusap sisa darah disudut bibirnya.

"Ikaku," panggilnya dingin.

**CKLEK...**

Suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berkepala plontos masuk kedalam kamar seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam, "ya Tuan."

"Buang jasad gadis itu atau kau berikan saja pada serigala kelaparan diluar sana," ucapnya kejam seraya memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Baik Tuan." Ikaku meraih tubuh polos wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar pribadi sang Tuan.

Setelah kepergian Ikaku, pria tampan ini berjalan menghampiri sebuah lukisan yang terpajang dikamar, dipandanginya penuh cinta dan kerinduan lukisan gadis cantik bersurai oranya kecokelatan panjang bermata abu-abu yang tengah berdiri cantik di bawah pohon sakura yang mengenakan kimono berwarna merah.

Tangan pria ini terulur menyentuh gambar gadis cantik itu, "_Hime_." Ucapnya sendu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," pria tampan ini menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya pada lukisan itu dan seakan-akan tengah memeluk tubuh gadis dalam lukisan.

"Dimanakah kau saat ini _Hime_, kembalilah padaku." Dikecupnya gambar bibir sang gadis penuh kasih.

**TOK...TOK...TOK**

Seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya dan merusak kesenangannya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ini saya Yumichika, Ashido-_sama_." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu.

"Masuklah," pria ini menyudahi kegiatannya.

Saat masuk kedalam dan menemui sang Tuan, Yumichika langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Maafkan saya jika mengganggu waktu anda, tapi ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda,"

"Apa itu?" Ashido menatapnya dingin.

"Ulquiorra sudah bebas dari kurungannya," Yumichika masih membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kedua mata Ashido melebar sempurna mendengarnya, "A-apa?!" serunya tak percaya.

"Katakan dimana keberadaan Ulquiorra saat ini," katanya penasaran.

"Kota Karakura, Ashido-_sama_." Ucapnya sopan.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya karena penantiannya selama ratusan tahun ini berbuah manis dan akhirnya gadis yang ia cintai lahir lagi kedunia ini.

"Perintahkan Rangiku dan Gin untuk menangkap gadis yang bersama dengan Ulquiorra, karena aku yakin gadis itu adalah reinkarnasi dari Yukihime." Ucapnya dingin.

"Baik Ashido-_sama_." Yumichika-pun pergi untuk menjalankan perintah sang Tuan menangkap gadis itu.

Pria tampan bersurai merah ini mamandangi kembali lukisan besar gadis pujaan hatinya, "Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu kembali _Hime_ dan kita akan bersama selamanya." Ucapnya dengan wajah gembira.

Ashido-pun jadi terkenang kejadian lima ratus tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang manusia bukan _Vampire_ seperti ini.

"Akan kumusnahkan kau Ulquiorra Schiffer." Desisnya penuh kebencian.

Berabad-abad yang lalu disebuah Negeri tengah kacau dan dikecam ketakutan karena banyaknya para mahkluk penghisap darah atau para penduduk menyebutnya sebagai monster karena selalu menghantui kota setiap malam.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Dan yang harus bertanggung jawab atas banyaknya kematian dari para penduduk Negeri ini Ulquiorra Schiffer yang merupakan Raja di sebuah kerajaan _Lash Noche._

Pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ ini berasal dari klan _Espada_. Sebuah klan _Vampire_ yang paling kuat dan berkuasa di Negeri kegelapan, yaitu _Hueco Mundo_ tempat bernaungnya para _Vampire_, iblis, monster dan mahkluk menyeramkan lainnya.

Ulquiorra dikenal oleh semua orang sebagai seorang monster yang paling ditakuti baik didunia kegelapan dan didunia manusia karena kekuatan dan kekejamannya. Sebagai seorang _Vampire_ Ulquiorra hanya menghisap darah seorang gadis bangsawan atau para putri Raja, karena menurutnya kualitas dari darah para gadis bangsawan sangatlah bagus dan enak.

Dan malam ini tepat malam bulan purnama, Ulquiorra pergi untuk mencari mangsa karena rasa haus yang sangat menyiksa ditenggorokkannya.

"Nnoitra, Yammy temaniku aku." Ucapnya dingin seraya pergi terbang dari kastilnya.

"Baik Ulquiorra-_sama_." Sahut keduanya bersamaan seraya mengikuti sang Tuan pergi.

Bersama dengan kedua anak buahnya, malam ini Ulquiorra mendatangi kediaman bangsawan Kanojo. Ulquiorra masuk kedalam kamar sang saat sang Nona muda tengah tertidur pulas ia-pun langsung menancapkan taringnya dileher sang Nona.

"Ekh!" rintih sang Nona karena merasakan lehernya yang sakit juga panas, namun kedua matanya terasa sangat sulit untuk dibuka dan melihat siapa yang tengah menggigit lehernya.

"Aaa….hmphh..." jerit sang Nona tertahan karena dengan cepat Ulquiorra membekap mulut sang Nona muda.

Disaat Ulquiorra tengah menghisap darah sang Nona, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar sang Nona muda terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pelayan yang tengah membawakan secangkir teh.

**PRANG…**

Pelayan itu menjatuhkan nampan dan gelas yang dibawanya.

"No-Nona," ucapnya dengan gemetaran.

Pelayan ini terlihat berdiri kaku dengan tubuh gemetaran, keringat dingin pun mulai jatuh dari pelipisnya saat melihat sebuah adegan yang mengerikan tengah terjadi didepan matanya.

"AAAAAAA!" jerit seorang pelayan wanita dengan histerisnya melihat sang Nona muda tengah meregang nyawanya dihisap darahnya oleh seorang pria tak dikenal.

"Pengganggu," lirik Ulquiorra dengan tajam dan masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya menghisap habis darah sang Nona muda.

Pelayan ini terlihat berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya menjauh dari Ulquiorra.

"A-a-ada _Vampire_!" teriak pelayan itu yang langsung mengundang kehebohan seluruh penghuni rumah itu.

Seluruh penjaga langsung berbondong-bondong datang kekamar sang Nona muda dengan membawa senjata.

**BRUK****...**

Ulquiorra menghempaskan tubuh Nona muda itu yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi dan mengelap sisa darah dipinggir bibirnya.

"Yammy, Nnoitra bereskan semuanya." Ujar Ulquiorra dengan dingin pada kedua anak buahnya yang sedari tadi berdiri diatas atap melihat juga menunggu aktifitas sang Tuan.

**BRAK****...**

Keduanya langsung turun dari atas atap, "Baik Ulquiorra-_sama_," sahut keduanya seraya tersenyum kejam.

Yammy dan Nnoitra terlihat mengeluarkan kuku panjang dan juga gigi taring mereka yang tajam. Seluruh pelayan dan penjaga dirumah ini terlihat datang menyerbu kamar sang Nona, namun disana mereka semua sudah ditunggu dan disambut oleh Nnoitra dan Yammy.

"Akan kuhisap darah mereka hingga kering." Gumam Nnoitra senang seraya memerkan taringnya.

"Akan kucabik dan kumakan tubuh mereka tanpa sisa." Yammy menyeringai kejam.

**CRAT****...**

Percikan darah terlihat dimana-mana karena ulah keduanya, juga suara jerit ketakutan dan kesakitan yang memilukan telinga menggema diseluruh sudut rumah kediaman bangsawan Kanojo, banyak orang yang mati menjadi korban kekejaman dari Nnoitra dan Yammy.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra hanya berdiri diam, diatas kediaman keluarga Kanojo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan dingin, menyaksikan kediaman mewah itu hancur terbakar oleh ulah kedua anak buahnya.

Semenjak kejadian itu seluruh rumah bangsawan dikota ini, terlebih yang memiliki anak gadis yang belum menikah langsung dijaga ketat oleh para pendeta dan pengawal yang kuat demi melindungi mereka dari Ulquiorra dan anak buahnya.

Namun sepak terjang Ulquiorra dan anak buahnya tidak selamanya berjalan mulus tak lama karena para _Quincy_ yang merupakan musuh para kaum _Vampire_ datang dan berniat untuk memusnakan Ulquiorra juga rakyatnya di _Hueco Mundo_.

***#***

Banyak orang bilang kalau cinta sanggup mengubah apapun dan hal itu juga berlaku pada Ulquiorra yang merupakan Raja dari bangsa _Vampire_, pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ ini jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis manusia. Nama gadis itu adalah Yukihime. Gadis cantik bersurai oranye panjang ini adalah seorang putri bangsawan yang dibuang oleh keluarganya karena kekuatan roh yang dimilikinya.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi didekat sebuah sungai saat itu Ulquiorra tengah terluka parah akibat bertarung dengan seorang pendeta. Saat melihat Ulquiorra dengan wujud aslinya Yukihime bukannya merasa ketakutan dan lari menjauh gadis itu malah mendekatinya lalu menolongnya. Bahkan dengan suka relanya gadis beriris abu-abu membiarkan Ulquiorra menghisap darahnya yang bisa membuatnya mati.

Hati sang Raja _Vampire_ bergetar hebat karena kebaikan dan ketulusan hati yang dimiliki oleh gadis manusia itu dan semenjak pertemuan itu-lah diam-diam Ulquiorra selalu datang menemui gadis manusia itu dan sudah hampir satu tahun ini ia menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Yukihime terlihat duduk didepan gubuk kecilnya yang dibangun oleh sang ibu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

Semilir angin menerpa tubuh dan wajahnya, untuk menghilangkan perasaan sepi dan bosannya ia memainkan sitar pemberian dari Ulquiorra dan disaat tengah asik bermain Ulquiorra datang dan langsung duduk disebelah Yukihime.

"Tuan?" panggil Yukihime lembut.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan permainanmu _Hime_, aku sangat menyukainya. Permainan sitarmu sangat indah dan terdengar merdu ditelingaku, " ujar Ulquiorra.

Yukihime tersipu malu mendengarnya dan tersenyum kecil, " terima kasih Tuan atas pujiannya, hamba sangat tersanjung sekali," Yukihime sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

**Sruk...**

Ulquiorra mengelus pelan kepala sang kekasih dengan lembut, "jangan terlalu formal padaku,"

"Apakah kau sudah makan, _Hime_?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menyentuh pipi Yukihime yang terasa hangat ditangannya.

"Sudah Tuan, tadi siang aku sudah makan beberapa buah dan kue pemberian dari Ashido-_kun_," jawab Yukihime dengan lembut.

"_Pemuda manusia menyebalkan itu." Batin Ulquiorra sebal._

Ternyata disaat dirinya tidak ada pemuda manusia itu menemui Yukihime, padahal ia sudah memperingatkannya berulang kali agar tidak datang dan mengganggu gadis pujaan hatinya ini.

"Tapi kau harus makan yang banyak _Hime_, lihat wajahmu sangat tirus sekali," Ulquiorra menatapnya cemas.

"Terima kasih a..."

Ucapan Yukihime terhenti karena Ulquiorra memegangi bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, "Aku sudah membawakanmu makanan dan aku ingin kau memakannya hingga habis,"

"Tapi Tuan..."

"Aku tidak suka penolakkan _Hime_, kau tahu itu," potong Ulquiorra cepat.

Yukihime tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, gadis cantik ini-pun memakannya.

"Apakah enak Hime?"

"Ya, ini sangat enak sekali Tuan. Terima kasih,"

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Ulquiorra, sudah hampir satu tahun ini ia dekat dan menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dengan Yukihime yang merupakan manusia, makan bagi kaum _Vampire_ sepertinya.

Mungkin akan terdengar lucu jika mendengar seorang Raja Vampire yang kejam juga dingin jatuh cinta terlebih pada mangsanya sendiri. Kaumnya mungkin akan menertwakan juga menentang hubungan mereka berdua namun Ulquiorra tidak perduli sama sekali, yang diinginnkan dalam hidupnya adalah Yukihime, tak ada yang lain.

Ulquiorra merasa nyaman dan hidup saat bersama Yukihime. Sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakan Ulquiorra sama sekali, bahkan terkadang ia membuang jauh-jauh sifat kejam dan dinginnya saat berada didekat Yukihime.

"_Hime_," panggil Ulquiorra dengan lembut.

"Ya, Tuan," Orihime menolehkan wajahnya.

Ulquiorra membelai wajah cantik sang kekasih dan menatap bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu yang meneduhkan jiwa.

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan serius.

Yukihime terdiam dan kaget mendengarnya, dirinya bingung harus berkata apa juga menjawab pertanyaan dari Ulquiorra. Melihat sikap dari Yukihime yang seperti itu membuat hati Ulquiorra sedikit sakit, apakah gadis manusia ini akan menolaknya dan tak mau bersama dengannya.

"_Hime_, kenapa kau diam saja apa kau..."

Yukihime menyentuh tangan Ulquiorra yang terasa dingin lalu tersenyum lembut, "Dicintai olehmu, menerima semua kebaikan darimu juga selalu berada didekatmu adalah sebuah kebahagian yang sangat luar biasa untukku. Selamanya aku mencintai anda." Jawab Yukihime dengan penuh keyakinan.

**GYUT~~**

Ulquiorra langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yukihime, "Terima kasih, _Hime_. Aku mencintaimu selama-lamanya," ucap Ulquiorra dengan bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintai anda." Yukihime membalas pelukkannya.

Keduanya terlarut dalam kebahagian dan tanpa mereka sadari berdua kalau dari jauh ada seorang pria bersurai merah yang terus melihat juga menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Iblis itu." Ucap orang itu seraya meremas kedua tangannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bersamanya _Hime_, selamanya kau milikku." Ucapnya seraya memandang penuh kebencian pada Ulquiorra.

***#***

Malam ini para dayang dari istana Ulquiorra datang menemui Yukihime untuk mendandaninya juga memakaikannya _Shiromoku_, kimono putih panjang yang biasa dikenakan saat pernikahan dan malam ini adalah pernikahan antara Ulquiorra dan Yukihime yang akan dilangsungkan di istana Ulquiorra, _Hueco Mundo_.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria bersurai biru pada salah satu dayang istana.

"Sudah, Tuan Grimmjow."

"Kalau begitu antarkan dia kedalam tandu, karena Ulquiorra-_sama_ sudah menunggu didalam istana." Ucap Grimmjow seraya berjalan menunju tandu.

Para dayang membantu Yukihime berjalan memasuki tandu karena pakaian yang tengah dipakainya terlihat berat dan besar. Namun saat berada ditengah perjalanan menuju gerbang _Hueco Mundo_ beberapa pendeta suci dan seorang pemuda bersurai merah menghadang mereka.

"Lepaskan gadis itu," teriak seorang pria bersurai putih panjang.

"Cih! Para pendeta menyebalkan itu." Dengus Grimmjow.

"Bawa Yukihime-_sama _ketempat aman dan sampaikan hal ini pada Ulqiorra-_sama_ kalau kita akan datang terlambat." Teriak Grimmjow pada salah satu pengawal.

Pertarungan sengit antara Grimmjow dan para pendeta suci itu terjadi, sementara itu Yukihime dibawa pergi oleh para pengawal dan dayang-dayang ketempat aman mengingat saat ini dua orang pendeta suci dan seorang pemuda bersurai merah berlari mengejar mereka semua.

"Bakudo ke empat _Hainawa_."

**SRUT...**

**GREP...**

Sebuah tali roth melilit tubuh Yukihime dan membuat gadis yang berada didalam pelukkan para dayang terlepas dan pemuda bersurai biru itu menangkapnya.

"Yukhime-sama." Teriak para dayang.

Kini gadis bersurai ornye kecokelatan ini tengah berada didalam pelukkan para pendeta suci. Para pengawal dan dayang dari istana _Hueco Mundo_ itu mencoba merebut kembali sang pengatin Raja mereka.

**WHUSSS...**

Mereka semua langsung berubah dan menampakkan wujud mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Mundurlah Ashido bawa gadis itu ketempat aman, kali ini keadaan akan berbahaya." Ucap pria bersurai kuning pendek.

"Baik." Ashido langsung berlari menggendong tubuh Yukihime yang berbalut _Shiromoku_.

**PRANG...**

Gelas wine yang tengah dipegang Ulquiorra jatuh pecah berserakan saat mendengar kabar kalau pengantinnya, Yukihime dibawa pergi oleh para pendeta suci dan semua dayang juga pengawal yang membawanya termasuk Grimmjow tewas dalam pertarungan didekat gerbang perbatasan antara _Hueco Mundo_ dan dunia manusia.

"AAAAAA!" Ulquiorra berteriak dengan kencang.

**WHUSSS...**

Kedua sayap hitam Ulquiorra keluar dari punggungnya "Akan kubunuh mereka semua."

Dibelakang Ulquiorra Nnoitra dan Yammy pergi mengikuti pria bermata _Emerald_ itu ke kuil suci untuk mengambil kembali Yukihime.

**DHUAR...**

**BUUUMMMM...**

Terjadi ledakan dan kekacuan hebat didalam kediaman Ashido, semua orang terlihat berlari ketakutan saat melihat sosok Ulquiorra ditengah kobaran api. Pandangan mata Ulquiorra terlihat membunuh dan dingin, tak segan-segan ia membunuh orang yang menghalangi jalannya mencari sang pengantin, Yukihime.

Merasa ada bahaya yang mengancam, buru-buru Ashido membawa lari Yukihime dengan menggunakan kuda, tapi sayangnya belum juga Ashido pergi Ulquiorra sudah menghadang jalannya.

**BRUK...**

Ashido terjatuh terhempas saat Ulquiorra memukulnya.

"Aaaaa..." erangnya kesakitan.

"Beraninya kau mencuri pengantinku, manusia." Ulquiorra memandang dingin Ashido.

"Tuan," panggil Yukihime seraya mengulurkan salah satu tangannya.

**GREP...**

Ashido menarik tuuh Yukihime agar menjauh dari Ulquiorra.

"Ti-tidak a-akan ku-kubiarkan iblis sepertimu bersamannya." Ucap Ashido susah payah seraya menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Dengan bersusah payah Ashido berdiri dan menghunuskan pedangnya pada Ulquiorra.

"Jadi kau memang ingin mati, manusia." Ulquiorra mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya.

Bukannya takut Ashido malah berlari menerjang tubuh Ulquiorra tanpa perduli kalau perbedaan kekuatan mereka jauh.

"Mati kau Ulquiorra..." teriak Ashido seraya berlari menerang Ulquiorra.

Merasa sang kekasih dalam bahaya Yukihime berlari mengikuti instingnya untuk melindungi Ulquiorra.

**JLEB...**

Pedang milik Ashido tertusuk tepat didada Yukihime dan darah segar langsung mengalir dari tubuh gadis cantik itu, dua pria tampan ini membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Mereka berdua tidak mengira sama sekali kalau Yukihime akan berlari melindungi tubuh Ulquiorra.

"_Hime_..." seru Ulquiorra dengan kaget, tubuhnya terasa lemas saat melihat pengantinnya berlumuran darah.

Ulquiorra memeluk erat tubuh Yukihime yang bersimbah darah.

"_Hime_," panggil Ulquiorra dengan lirih.

"Tu-tuan..." Ucapnya dengan sisa tenaganya.

Tak lama Yukihime menutup kedua matanya untuk selama-lamanya, Ulquiorra terlihat kaget dan syok sekali.

"TIDAAAKKK!" teriak Ulquiorra dengan keras.

"_Hime_...jangan tinggalkan aku." Ulquiorra terus memeluk erat tubuh gadis pujaannya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

**Tes...**

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yukihime yang kini tubuhnya sudah mulai mendingin.

Ashido terduduk diam seraya menundukkan wajahnya lalu menangis mengiringi kematian Yukihime. Pria tampan ini tidak terima atas kematian Yukihime dan berjanji didalam hati akan membalaskan dendam pada Ulquiorra.

"Yuki-_chan_." Isak Ashido.

Ulquirra terlihat sangat marah sekali dan langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya.

**WHUSSS...**

Kedua sayap hitam lebar terbentang keluar dari punggungnya juga mengeluarkan dua tanduk dikepalanya.

"AAAAAAA..." teriak Ulquiorra yang mengakibatkan sebuah gelombang besar yang menghancurkan benda didekatnya kecuali tubuh Yukihime yang ada dipelukkannya.

Ulquiorra menaruh tubuh sang kekasih dibawah dan berdiri, "Akan kubunuh kau manusia." ucapnya dengan dingin.

Ashido terlihat sedikit gemetaran melihat sosok asli sang Raja _Hueco Mundo_ itu, kekuatan belum sempat Ulquiorra membunuh Ashido, para pendeta datang.

"_Bakudou_ ke enam puluh satu _Rikujokoro_." Teriak seorang pria berurai putih panjang.

**SRAK...**

Tubuh Ulquiorra terkunci dan para pendeta suci itu langsung membentuk sebuah barisan.

"Unohana cepat kurung dia, sebelum semuanya terlmbat."

Wanita yang dipanggil Unohana itu-pun datang dengan membawakan sebuah kanvas putih kosong lalu membentuk sebuah segel gaib ditangannya.

"_Senju Koten Taihō." _Ucap Unohana.

"AAAAAAA!" teriak Ulquiorra kesakitan saat tubuhnya direjam oleh beberapa tombak roh.

"Sekarang saatnya." Teriak mereka semua bersmaan.

Unohana menggambar segel gaib diatas kanvas, " _Kin Banki_."

Seluruh tubuh Ulquiorra terbelenggu oleh rantai roh yang kuat, "Aku akan bangkit kembali dengan darah renkarnasi Yukihime dan menghancurkan kalian, semuanya." Ucapnya sebelum menutup kedua matanya.

**WHUSSS...**

Ulquiorra langsung masuk kedalam kanvas dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat rantai. Akhirnya mereka semua bisa mengurung sang Raja iblis itu setelah berusaha menangkapnya selama ini.

Ashido masih terdiam melihat semuanya tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat atau katakan.

Tak lama setelah Ulquiorra dikurung didalam lukisan, Nnoitra berhasil merebut lukisan yang bergambar Ulquiorra. Para pendeta berusaha mengejar dan mengambil kembali lukisan itu namun sayangnya kedua Vampire itu menghilang dengan cepat.

"Sial!" geram Hirako.

"Tenanglah Hirako, dia tak akan bisa bangkit kembali tanpa darah milik dari Yukihime."

"Aku tahu itu tapi aku yakin kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan lepas dari kurungan itu."

"Tapi kita bisa mencegahnya Hirako."

"Kita harus lenyapkan dan hancurkan lukisan itu sebelum Yukihime berrenkarnasi keduani ini." sambung seorang pria bersurai putih panjang.

Unohana terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena yang dikatakan oleh pria bersurai kuning itu ada benarnya. Jasad Yukihime dikremasi oleh para pendeta dan abunya ditaburkan kelautan agar kelak abu kremasi dari Yukihime tidak disalah gunakan oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Dan semenjak serangan waktu itu tiba-tiba Ashido menghilang tiba-tiba bak ditelan oleh bumi.

Semua kaum _Vampire_ sudah berusaha membebaskan Ulquiorra, namun sayangnya meraka tidak bisa karena yang bisa membebaskan Ulquiorra hanyalah darah gadis yang dicintainya, Yukihime. Mereka semua akan menjaga dan menunggu kedatangan Yukihime kedunia ini dan membebaskan Ulquiorra dari kurungannya.

"Kita harus menjaga lukisan ini sampai Yukihime berrenkarnasi." Ucap Nnoitra.

"Ya."

Nnoitra menyimpan lukisan Ulquiorra ditempat khusus dan tersembunyi karena mereka tahu para pendeta berusaha menghancurkan lukisan ini dan mencegah kebangkitan dari Ulquiorra.

Hampir lima ratus tahun berlalu dan sesuai dengan janjinya Ulquiorra lepas dari kurunganya dengan darah milik Orihime yang merupakan renkarnasi dari Yukihime, gadis yang dicintainya.

Ulquiorra akan memenuhi janjinya pada para pendeta kuil suci itu untuk membalas perbuatan mereka dan yang menanggung hal ini tentunya adalah generasi mereka saat ini.

**TBC**

**A/N : Maafkan saya karena mengganti jalan ceritnya dikarenakan saya kurang merasa pas dengan kelanjutannya.**

**Terima kasih atas semua Riviewnya dan sarannya.**

**jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discl****a****imer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**(Baca Chapter 2 yang diedit biar tidak bingung membacanya)**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Orihime tinggal dengan Ulquiorra, pria yang mengaku sebagai Raja _Vampire_ sekaligus calon suaminya. Gara-gara kehadiran Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba didalam hidupnya membuat kehidupan Orihime yang dulunya biasa kini menjadi luar biasa, seperti saat ini dirinya tengah digendong oleh Ulquiorra berlari menghindari dari serangan dan kejaran dua orang yang tak dikenal saat pulang dari pergi berbelanja.

"_Haineko_..." teriak wanita bersurai orange.

**WHUUSSS...**

Pedang yang berada ditangan wanita bersurai orange itu melebur bagaikan debu.

**CRAT...**

Lengan kanan Ulquiorra terkena serangan darinya karena melindungi tubuh Orihime.

"Akh...sial..." rintih Ulquiorra.

Darah segar mengalir dari lengan Ulquiorra yang terluka, mau tak mau mereka berdua berhenti disebuah taman yang sepi. Orihime menatap cemas melihat keadaan Ulquiorra yang terdesak juga terluka karena mati-matian melindunginya.

**BUAGH...**

Pria bersurai putih pendek yang mengejarnya tadi tiba-tiba memukul tubuh Ulquiorra dari belakang dan tubuh langsung Ulquiorra tepental jauh.

**BRUK...**

**SRAK...**

"Akh..."

"Tuan _Vampire_..." jerit Orihime seraya berlari menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"A-aku ta-tak apa _Hime_..." ucap Ulquiorra lemah.

Pria bermata _Ermerald_ ini merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lemah dan tak bisa melindungi gadis yang dicintainya, andai saja kekuatannya bisa pulih dengan sempurna pasti dengan mudahnya bisa menghabisi mereka berdua.

"Kau lemah sekali Ulquiorra, kemana sosokmu yang kuat dan agung itu," sindir pria bersurai putih pendek itu seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Belum sempat pria itu melancarkan serangannya, Ulquiorra sudah keburu pergi membawa Orihime menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Kemanapun kau pergi, kami pasti akan menemukanmu. Ayo kita kejar mereka Ran-_chan_." Ucapnya pada wanita disebelahnya.

"Hm..." sahutnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keduanya-pun melangkah cepat mengejar Ulquiorra.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat disebuah gedung tak terpakai dipinggiran kota. Nafas Ulquiorra terlihat terngengah-engah mengingat cukup banyak ia kehilangan darah karena lukanya. Orihime sangat cemas dan khawatir melihat keadaan Ulquiorra, tanpa berfikir panjang Orihime membuka kemeja sekolahnya dan memperlihatkan pundak putihnya.

**SRUK...**

"Hi-hisap da-darahku Tuan _Vampire_..." pinta Orihime dengan wajah merona merah.

Ulquiorra terdiam dan kaget mendengarnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan _Hime, _kau..."

"Cepat Tuan _Vampire_..." teriak Orihime.

Ulquiorra langsung mengeluarkan taringnya dan memeluk tubuh Orihime, sebelum menggigitnya, ia mencium lembut pundak kanan Orihime.

"_Gomenasai Hime_." Ulquiorra menancapkan taringnya.

"Akh..." rintih Orihime saat merasakan Ulquiorra menggit pundaknya.

Tubuh Orihime terasa panas juga bergejolak hebat saat Ulquiorra memeluk dan menggigitnya.

"_Darahmu sangat manis dan panas Hime." Batin Ulquiorra._

Tak lama setelah Ulquiorra menghisap darah Orihime, pandangan mata gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini terlihat kabur dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

**SRUK...**

Tubuh Orihime jatuh lemas dan hampir tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukkan Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih _Hime_." Dikecupnya kening Orihime.

Tak lama Orihime pingsan dan kedua orang itu datang menemukannya dan Orihime.

"Mau lari kemana lagi kau, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ejeknya.

Pandangan mata Ulquiorra terlihat menajam dan membunuh "Pergilah sebelum aku membunuh kalian."

Pria bersurai putih itu terawa sinis mendengarnya, "Jangan bercanda padaku Ulquiorra, kau ini lemah da..."

Perkataan dari pria itu terhenti saat sebuah cahaya kehijauan melesat kearahnya dan menghancurkan tubuhnya hingga menjadi debu. Tubuh wanita yang berada disamping pria itu gemetaran hebat tak kala melihat pasangannya lenyap menjadi debu.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"A-Ashido-_sama_..." jawabnya takut.

Iris _Emerald _milik Ulquiorra melebar mendengarnya dan menanyakan kembali pada wanita _Vampire _itu siapa yang menyuruhnya namun jawaban dari wanita bersurai orange itu tetap sama, kalau yang menyuruhnya adalah Ashido Kano, pemuda yang menyebabkan tewasnya pengantinnya lima ratus tahun yang lalu.

"_Cero_." Ulquiorra mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya tepat didahi wanita itu.

**WHUSSSS...**

Tubuh wanita itu-pun lenyap menjadi debu sama seperti teman prianya itu.

**GREP...**

Ulquiorra meraih tubuh Orihime dan membawanya pulang kerumah. Selama perjalan pulang Ulquiorra terus memikirkan tentang Ashido, teman dari Yukihime yang hidup hampir lima ratus tahun yang lalu dan seharusnya sebagai seorang manusia biasa pemuda itu sudah mati mengingat ini sudah ratusan tahun berlalu.

"Ashido Kano." Desis Ulquiorra.

***#***

**JPRET...JPRET...JPRET**

Pagi ini para petugas kepolisian tengah memotret dan menyelidiki jenasah seorang gadis muda di persimpangan jalan. Pihak kepolisian merasa bingung dan heran dengan luka yang dua lubang kecil dileher kanannya namun mengakibatkan gadis muda itu tewas karena kehabisan darah.

"Kira tolong kau dan yang lainnya meninjau daerah sekitar sini apakah ada orang yang mencurigakan." Ujar seorang pria bersurai merah panjang yang merupakan kepala kepolisian dikota ini.

"Siap komandan, akan saya lakukan." Sahut pria bersurai kuning ini, dan segera bergegas pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

Saat ini pihak kepolisian tengah menangani kasus pembunuhan penuh misterius ini, karena kejadian ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam sebulan ini dan semuanya yang menjadi korban adalah para wanita muda.

Dan untuk kasus ini ada satu orang yang menjadi saksi mata atas pembunuhan misterius ini, pria itu adalah teman dekat dari sang korban.

"Ayame, bagaimana keadaan pria itu?

"Pemuda itu masih terlihat ketakutan sekali dan syok berat, tak hanya itu ia juga terus menyebut monster." Jawab Ayame.

"Monster?!" pria bersurai merah ini terlihat bingung dan penasaran dengan penjelasan dari anak buahnya.

Ayame menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan dari sang komandan.

"Bagaimana mungkin yang melakukan semua ini adalah seorang monster?! Tidak masuk akal sama sekali." Ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin saja yang melakukannya memang seorang monster." Sahut seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan mengenakan _Hakama_ hitam yang terlihat sangat mencolok sekali di mata orang-orang.

Baik Ayame dan sang komandan langsung menoleh kebelakang, ke asal suara.

"Anda siapa?!" sang komandan menatap heran orang asing itu yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apakah anda tidak tahu kalau tempat ini sudah diberi garis polisi dan orang luar dilarang masuk selain para petugas kepoilisian." jelas Ayame yang mencoba mengingatkan pria itu.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan kami, tapi kami berdua datang untuk mensucikan tubuh gadis ini." Ucap seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam pendek yang mengenakan _Hakama_ hitam.

"Pergilah, disini bukan tempat yang bisa kalian datangi sesuka kalian." Usir Ayame ketus.

Namun keduanya terlihat diam dan cuek saja, merasa diabaikan oleh mereka berdua Renji menarik tangan gadis cantik itu namun sebuah tali yang diselubungi cahaya kuning mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh adikku dengan tangan kotormu itu." Ucap pria itu dingin.

Tubuh Renji kaku dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, ia merasa bingung tali apa yang mengikat kedua tangannya karena tali ini terasa sedikit panas dan susah untuk dilepaskan.

"Rukia buatlah perisai agar orang-orang itu tak mengganggu." Ucap pria itu dingin.

"Baik _Nii-sama_."

"_Kekkai_." Ucap gadis cantik ini dan tak lama sebuah perisai kuning keemasan tercipta disekitarnya.

Pria tampan bersurai hitam ini terlihat berjalan mendekati sang korban lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik _Hakama_ hitamnya seraya merapalkan sebuah mantra, dan tiba-tiba saja dari dalam tubuh gadis itu keluar asap putih yang sangat tebal.

Semua orang kaget juga panik melihat asap tebal yang keluar dari tubuh korban, buru-buru mereka semua mendekat namun sesuatu menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Jangan bercanda denganku. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada korban?" bentak pria bersurai merah itu dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku hanya mensucikan jasad gadis ini agar tidak menjadi budak dari mahkluk mengerikan itu," jelasnya yang membuat semua orang bingung dan keheranan.

"Rukia, lepaskan perisainya."

Rukia mengarahkan kedua telapak tanganya membentuk setiga dan perisai yang melindungi mereka berdua hilang dan lenyap.

Renji berlari menghampiri keduanya untuk memarahinya karena sudah berbuat diluar batas. Akan tetapi pria tampan bermata abu-abu ini terlihat tenang saja dan tidak terlalu serius menanggapi omelan dari Renji karena ia datang ke tempat ini bersama sang adik untuk menjalankan tugas juga mencari jejak para _Vampire_.

"Sebelum aku pergi, bolehkah aku bertanya pada anda?" tanyanya pada polisi bersurai merah itu.

"Apa itu? Jika bukan hal yang aneh-aneh aku akan menjawabnya,"

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa penyebab kematian dari gadis itu?" pria tampan itu menatap sang Komandan kepolisian dengan tajam.

"Wanita muda ini tewas karena kehabisan darah, bukan karena sebuah luka tusukkan, racun atau-pun pukulan," jelas pria bersurai merah itu dengan ketus.

Pria tampan ini tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari polisi muda itu, "Lalu apa bisa anda jelaskan bagaimana seorang manusia bisa membunuh, tanpa melukainya sedikit-pun atau meracuninya?"

Pria bersurai merah ini terdiam terpaku mendengar pertanyaan dari pendeta kuil suci itu.

"Mungkin saja itu adalah efek dari sebuah obat." Balas pria bersurai merah itu yang tak mau kalah.

"Benarkah? Apa anda yakin dengan hal itu?"

"Te-tentu saja, memang apa lagi yang bisa membunuh gadis itu?" ujarnya dengan gugup.

"_Vampire_." Ucapnya dengan serius.

Namun perkataan dari pria bersurai hitam itu langsung menjadi bahan tertawaan semua orang yang mendengarnya, karena dizaman sekarang ini mana ada mahkluk yang bernama _Vampire _yang merupakan sebuah mahkluk khayalan dan karangan fiktif belaka dari sebuah filem dan buku.

"Jangan bercanda Tuan pendeta, lawakanmu itu tidak lucu." Ucap salah seorang opsir polisi.

Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum sinis menatap mereka semua, "Tidak apa-apa jika kalian tidak percaya dan mentertawaiku, namun bisa aku pastikan kalau akan ada jatuh korban lagi karena setiap _Vampire_ membutuhkan darah manusia untuk tetap hidup."

"Namaku adalah Byakuya Kuchiki kepala pendeta kuil _Shinigami_ generasi ke-9 datanglah ketempatku jika anda ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ucap Byakuya sebelum pergi.

"Dasar orang yang aneh." Dengus Ayame.

Namun sepertinya Renji terlihat penasaran dengan perkataan dari pria asing itu, karena semua penjelasan dan penuturannya ada benarnya juga.

"_Vampire_?!" gumam Renji.

Kejadian tentang kematian wanita muda yang kehabisan darah, langsung menjadi _headline _utama dibeberapa koran dan majalah kota juga berita di internet dan jejaring seosial. Banyak para wanita muda dan gadis takut keluar malam-malam sendirian karena kejadian pembunuhan yang sangat meresahkan ini juga membuat pusing pihak kepolisian.

***#***

Beberapa hari setelah kasus kematian yang menimpa seorang gadis dipersimpangan jalan, kasus serupa-pun terjadi kembali dan korbannya adalah seorang gadis muda dengan luka yang sama dilehernya. Hal ini menimbulkan spekulasi dan pertanyaan besar di pihak kepolisian siapa orang yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini.

Renji-pun mulai memikirkan tentang perkataan pria asing itu mengenai _Vampire_ dan untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, pria bersurai merah ini-pun mulai mencari tahu mengenai mahkluk mitologi itu.

Siang ini Renji berniat untuk pergi ke purpastkaan kota dan saat mengendarai mobil patroliny tanpa sengaja Renji melihat Rukia tengah berjalan santai dengan masih mengenakan _Hakama_ hitamnya yang terlihat mencolok.

Renji memberhentikan mobil patrolinya dipinggir jalan, "Hei, gadis kuil." Panggil Renji seraya membuka pintu mobilnya.

"_Polisi bodoh itu." Pikirnya dalam hati._

Rukia memilih terus berjalan dan tak mengidahkan panggilan dari polisi muda itu hingga sebuah tangan mencengkeramnya.

Gadis cantik ini menolehkan kepalanya, "Mau apa kau, Tuan polisi?" Rukia menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar,"

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan padaku Tuan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara didalam cafe saja," ajak Renji.

Pandangan mata Rukia menajam menatap pria bersurai merah itu dan mulai menunjukkan sikap tidak suka, "Apa kau sedang mencoba merayuku?" tuduhnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada niat seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil sepertimu," jawab Renji jujur yang tanpa sadar sudah membuat perasaan Rukia tersinggung dan marah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Rukia pergi meninggalkan Renji.

"Hei, tunggu Nona." Teriak Renji seraya berlari mengejar Rukia.

"_Shunpo_." Ucap Rukia dan seketika tubuhnya langsung pergi menghilang dengan cepat.

Renji terlihat sangat kaget dan bingung karena Rukia menghilang dengan cepatnya padahal ia sudah berlari mengejarnya.

"Dimana gadis itu? Larinya sangat cepat sekali." Gumamnya.

Renji-pun kembali kedalam mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalannya ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya untuk mencari informasi mengenai _Vampire_.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

**SREK...**

Misaki _Sensei _membuka pintu kelasnya dan dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam yang ikut masuk kedalam kelas. Wajah para siswi terlihat berbinar senang dan terpesona saat melihat pemuda itu namun tidak untuk Orihime yang merasa kaget, syok berat melihatnya.

"_Astaga! Dia?!" jerit Orihime dalam hati._

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, namanya adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer dia pindahan dari Inggris." Ujar Misaki _Sensei_.

"Berteman baiklah dengannya."

"Baik _Sensei_!" teriak para gadis serempak.

Disaat para gadis terlihat bahagia dengan kedatangan Ulquiorra lain hal dengan Orihime yang merasa bencana besar buatnya.

Tidak bisakan pria bermata _Emerald _itu membiarkannya sendirian dan mengganggunya disekolah. Ingin rasanya Orihime membacakan sebuah mantara untuk Ulquiorra agar pergi menjauh dari dirinya dan kehidupannya.

"Ulquiorra, kau bisa duduk dibelakang Orihime." Kata Misaki _Sensei_ seraya menunjuk sebuah meja yang kosong.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Ulquiorra-pun berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk disebelah Orihime.

**Deg'**

Jantung Orihime berdegup kencang saat Ulquiorra duduk dibelakangnya, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya saat merasakan sebuah pandangan mata menusuknya dibelakang.

"Mohon kerja samanya, _Hime_." bisiknya lembut.

Orihime hanya bisa diam seraya menahan nafas mendengarnya.

"_Kakak tolong aku." Jeritnya dalam hati._

Setelah acara perkenalan murid baru Misaki _Sensei _memulai pelajarannya yaitu matematika dan selama pelajaran Orihime tidak bisa berkosentrasi karena Ulquiorra terus memperhatikannya. Sementara itu para gadis terlihat mencuri-curi pandang pada Ulquiorra dan tidak fokus mendengarkan pelajaran.

**TING...TONG...**

Bel istirahat berbunyi Misaki _Sensei-_pun menyudahi pelajarannya dan saat baru keluar dari kelas beberapa langkah semua siswi langsung mengeliligi Ulquiorra dan mulai bertanya padanya.

"_Ada apa dengan para gadis manusia ini?" pikir Ulquiorra bingung._

Ulquiorra merasa sangat risih dan sebal dengan para gadis yang menurutnya mengganggu. Sementara itu Orihime memilih untuk pergi dari kelas dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra, namun baru juga berjalan dua langkah dari mejanya.

**GREP...**

Tangan Orihime dicengkeram erat oleh Ulquiorra, "Kau mau kemana _Hime_?" tanyanya dingin.

"Makan siang," jawabnya takut.

**SRAK...**

Ulquiorra bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Orihime dan meninggalkan para gadis yang menurutnya sangat berisik dan juga bau karena banyak memakai parfume yang menyengat.

Para gadis itu terlihat kesal dan marah saat Ulquiorra pergi makan siang dengan Orihime.

"Huh! Gadis jelek itu mengganggu saja." Dengus Senna kesal.

Saat berjalan dikoridor para murid memandangi dirinya dan Ulquiorra terlebih dengan para siswi yang memandangi wajah Ulquiorra dengan tatapan terpesona dan mendamba.

"Psst...Siapa pemuda tampan itu." Bisik salah satu gadis.

"Entahlah tapi di sangat tampan sekali." Balasnya seraya terus memperhatikan wajah Ulquiorra.

"Tapi kenapa pemuda tampan itu berjalan menggandeng tangan gadis cupu itu."

"Mereka berdua terlihat tidak serasi dan pantas berjalan bersama." Cibir seorang gadis berkuncir satu keatas.

Kuping Orihime terasa panas mendengar perkataan para gadis mengenai dirinya dan Ulquiorrra. Andai saja mereka semua tahu kalau pemuda tampan yang tengah mereka kagumi adalah seorang Raja _Vampire_, apakan mereka masih mau memandangnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

Ulquiorra membawa Orihime kebelakang sekolah untuk menikmati makan siang dengan tenang tanpa adanya teriakkan dan ganggungan dari para gadis.

"Itu makananmu _Hime_?" Ulquiorra memandangi kotak bekal makan siang Orihime.

"Iya, memangnya anda bisa memakannya,"

"Aku bisa memakan makanan manusia tapi makanan utamaku tetaplah darah.  
Ulquiorra mengambil sesuatu dari kotak bekal makan siang milik Orihime.

"Oh, begitu." Seru Orihime.

"Ngmong-ngmong para gadis itu sangat berisik sekali, telingaku jadi sakit mendengar jeritan mereka," keluh Ulquiorra seraya memakan sosis berbentuk gurita.

Orihime terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Siapa suruh kau terlalu tampan Tuan,"

"Benarkah?!" Ulquiorra tidak menyadari dengan ketampanan wajahnya sendiri.

"Tapi menurutku yang paling tampan tetaplah Ishida-_kun_..." Orihime langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat raut wajah Ulquiorra yang menakutkan.

"Siapa itu Ishida-_kun_, _Hime_?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"Dia Teman kecilku," jawab Orihime takut.

"Benarkah itu _Hime_," Ulquiorra menatapnya tajam.

"I-iya, lagi pula aku kan milik anda selamanya," Orihime menundukkan wajahnya takut menatap Ulquiorra.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu _Hime_,"

Orihime-pun memakan bekalnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara takut dan kesal pada Ulquiorra. Diam-diam dari balik jendela dilantai tiga seorang pemuda bersurai hitam berkacamata menatap tajam dan dingin pada Ulquiorra yang tengah asik menikmati makan siangnya dengan Orihime.

Pria bermata _Emerald_ itu-pun bukannya tak menyadari tatapan dingin yang ditunjukkan padanya dengan perlahan ia menolehkan wajanya dan menatap pemuda itu seraya tersenyum sinis.

Kedua mata pemuda itu membulat tak kala merasakan aura kegelapan dari tubuh Ulquiorra, tubuhnya langsung terasa kaku dan gemetaran hebat.

"_Perasaan apa ini? Siapa pemuda yang berada disamping Orihime." Batinnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru juga Ulquiorra bersekolah selama empat hari namun ia langsung menjadi murid paling populer dikalangan para siswi juga Sensei wanita yang tertarik dengan wajah tampan dan feromon yang dimilik oleh Ulquiorra.

Dan seperti pagi ini saat membuka loker sepatunya, sudah banyak surat cinta didalamnya. Ulquiorra menatap malas tumpukan surat cinta itu yang menurutnya sampah tak berguna karena hanya berisikan kata-kata cinta semu untuknya. Diambilnya semua surat cinta itu lalu dengan mudahnya Ulquiorra membuang surat cinta itu kedalam tempat sampah.

"Mengapa anda membuangnya Tuan?"

"Itu memang sampah tak berguna untuk aku baca, ayo kita kekelas _Hime_." Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime.

Wajah Orihime terlihat kesal dan memerah menahan amarah, ingin sekali ia memukul wajah Ulquiorra karena tidak bisa menghargai perasaan para gadis yang sudah berusaha dan berani menulis surat cinta padanya. Orihime saja tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menulis surat cinta dan mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya pada Ishida, teman kecilnya.

Pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini adalah olahraga, semua murid berbaris rapih ditengah lapangan dan matahari lumayan bersinar dengan terik membuat tubuh terasa panas dan gerah.

"Hari ini _Sensei_ akan mengambil nilai lari 100 meter dan yang mendapatkan nilai jelek akan mendapatkan tugas dari _Sense_i. Kalian mengerti."

"Ya." Teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

"Nama yang bapak panggil nanti maju kedepan."

Semua murid-pun membubarkan dirinya dan berdiri dipinggir lapangan menunggu namanya dipanggil termasuk Ulquiorra yang terlihat pucat dan lemas. Walaupun sinar matahari tidak membuatnya mati terbakar namun tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sedikit tak bertenaga jika harus terus menerus berdada dibawah sinar matahari.

Saat nama Ulquiorra dipanggil untuk pengambilan nilai para gadis yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan berteriak memberikan semangatnya.

"Ulquiorra-_kun!_! Berjuanglah." Teriak para gadis.

"Kami mendungkungmu." Para gadis mulai menggila saat Ulquiorra sudah berlari melewati rintangan.

Ulquiorra berhasil melewati semua rintangan dengan catatan waktu paling cepat dikelas dan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Para gadis berebut ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Ulquiorra namun tatapan dingin dan tak suka darinya membuat nyali para gadis menciut dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Hime_..." panggil Ulquiorra lemah.

**PLUK...**

Ulquiorra meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Orihime, para gadis langsung menatap garang dan tajam kearah Orihime.

"_Mati aku." Batin Orihime._

Gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang cemburu juga iri padanya.

"Ul..."

"_Hime_ aku ingin minum," potong Ulquiorra cepat.

"Aku akan meng..."

"Yang kuinginkan adalah darahmu," bisik Ulquiorra pelan.

Wajah Orihime pucat pasi mendengarnya, "Ta-tapi Tuan..."

**GREP...**

Ulquiorra langsung menggendong Orihime ala _bridalstyle_, semua gadis berteriak histeris dan iri melihatnya. Pria tampan ini mengatakan kalau kaki Orihime terkilir saat lari tadi dan ia akan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan, Oda _Sensei_-pun mengijinkannya pergi keruang kesehatan.

"Selamat siang," ucap Orihime saat masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan bersama Ulquiorra.

Suasana ruang kesehatan sepi tak ada Sensei yang bertugas berjaga dan itu berarti saat ini Orihime hanya berdua saja dengan Ulquiorra ditempat ini.

**BRUK...**

Uquiorra menghempaskan tuuh Orihime keatas ranjang dan tak lama Ulquiorra menacapkan taringnya.

"Hmphh...aahhh..." erang Orihime tertahan saat pundak kanannya digigit oleh Ulquiorra.

Pundaknya terasa panas juga sakit saat taringnya mencapkan dikulitnya. Jika Orihime merasa kesakitan lain hal dengan Ulquiorra yang merasa senang dan menikmati setiap tetesan darah yang dihisapnya.

**SLUP...**

Ulquiorra menjilat bekas gigitannya dan tak lama dua lubang kecil dibahu Orihime menutup.

Kedua mata Orihime terlihat sayu dan kesadarannya sudah menipis karena darahnya cukup banyak dihisap oleh Ulquiorra.

**BRUK...**

Orihime jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukkan Ulquiorra.

"_Lagi-lagi seperti ini." Batin Ulquiorra._

Pria bermata _Emerald _ ini-pun membaringkan tubuh Orihime dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah damai Orihime, "_Gomenasi, Hime_."

**Cup'**

Ulquiorra mencium lembut bibir Orihime.

"_Aishiteru, Hime_."

Tanpa Ulquiorra sadari kalau seorang pria bersurai hitam menatapnya dari celah pintu ruang kesehatan yang sedikit terbuka. Kedua mata pemuda itu terlihat melebar dan tubuhnya menegang juga gemetaran menyaksikan adegan didepan matanya.

"_Va-Vampire_." Gumamnya tak percaya.

**TBC**

**A/N : Setelah mentok ide dan tidak bisa menemukan kelanjutan cerita akhirnya Inoue bisa meneruskan Fic ini walaupun butuh waktu yang lama # Maaf, bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

**Biar tidak merasa bingung dan aneh membaca kelanjutan fic ini, mohon baca chap 2 yang di edit jalan ceritanya.**

**Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapa-pun yang mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas Riviewnya ^^**

**Untuk kelanjutan cerita ini paling cepat pertengahan tahun atau mungkin bisa awal tahun depan mengingat Inoue lagi sibuk di dunia nyata tapi kalau ada waktu pasti Inoue akan mengupdatenya.**

**Jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


End file.
